


Кровь, любовь и риторика

by Rina_Lee



Category: Assorti
Genre: Assorti - personification of branded sweets, M/M, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina_Lee/pseuds/Rina_Lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Краткое содержание: театр одного актера.<br/>Предупреждение: постмодернизм; много диалогов, монологов, цитат и пафоса; аллюзия на аллюзию.<br/>Примечание: текст построен на пьесе "Розенкранц и Гильденстерн мертвы" Тома Стоппарда, и для лучшего понимания лучше прочесть <a href="http://bookz.ru/authors/stoppard-tom/rozenkra_546/1-rozenkra_546.html">начало и разговор с актерами</a> (первая и начало второй страницы); использованы также прямые цитаты оттуда (и не только оттуда). Духовный сиквел (или приквел, или вбоквел) <a href="http://wtfcombat2015.diary.ru/p202447440.htm?oam#more4">"Чаепития в полумире"</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кровь, любовь и риторика

Театр пустовал.  
Потертые бархатные кулисы были задернуты, и мертвенный зеленоватый свет софитов скользил по блестящей ткани. Серебро люстр и элементов декора тускло посверкивало; зазвенел последний звонок.  
Линдт выпрямился в кресле и, вытащив из кармана телефон, отключил звук.  
Действо не спешило начинаться.  
— Невежливо задерживать начало спектакля, — вполголоса заметил он и коротко, сдержанно ударил ладонью о ладонь в подобии аплодисментов. Сухой звук подхватило эхо огромного пустого помещения, и в следующее мгновение за спиной Линдта захлопали, восторженно засвистели сотни воображаемых зрителей. Стоит только обернуться — и зал по-прежнему будет пуст, но сейчас легко было представить этих синьоров и синьор, горячих поклонников игры одного актера.  
Линдт поморщился.  
— Вопиющая нескромность, — он покачал головой, не спеша присоединяться к волне аплодисментов.  
В этот момент все посторонние источники света погасли, и в зале воцарилась тишина.  
Тяжелые кулисы разошлись в стороны.  
Сотни воображаемых синьоров и синьор замолчали, вцепились в подлокотники кресел, свои носовые платки и манжеты. Они неотрывно следили за тем, как по сцене неспешно шагает то ли Гамлет, то ли Меркуцио. «Досадная оплошность, синьор Линдт, вы даже не ознакомились с репертуаром?» — уже звучал знакомый голос в голове.  
Следовало дождаться только первой реплики.  
— Быть или не быть, — начал Гарден, остановившись на авансцене, и вскинул руку.  
Линдт нахмурился. Такая банальность была не в духе Гардена, и первая реплика не проясняла ровным счетом ничего.  
Для зрителя разговор с актером — нарушение всех правил приличия.  
Для актера разговор со зрителем — средство заработка.  
Гарден сделал пару шагов к левой кулисе и вновь остановился. Прижал руку ко лбу, будто бы пытаясь лучше рассмотреть пустой зрительный зал, и радостно воскликнул:  
— Публика! — он довольно улыбнулся. — Превосходно, чудно! Как здорово, что вы подвернулись.  
Линдт расслабленно вздохнул и позволил себе откинуться на спинку кресла. Шекспир лишним не был, все прояснилось окончательно.  
— И в чем вы специализируетесь? — негромко поинтересовался Линдт. Пришлось пропустить несколько реплик — он не помнил слова наизусть, а цитировать неточно было бы возмутительной грубостью.  
Улыбка Гардена стала еще шире. Каждый раз, когда Линдт верно реагировал на его представления и декламировал нужные строки, он радовался, как ребенок. Его мало кто понимал в такой мере, и Гарден именовал это «интеллектуальным одиночеством» и утверждал, что оно тяжелее тошноты Рокантена. Линдт качал головой и советовал ему не превратиться однажды, проснувшись утром после беспокойного сна, в страшное насекомое. Разговор в таком духе они могли продолжать бесконечно, и то шагать вверх и обращаться к «Марсианину», то спускаться вниз и говорить об «Орестее» или «Лягушках».  
— Трагедии, сэр, — Гарден сделал полупоклон, сняв свою затейливую шляпу с перьями. Он расхаживал по сцене и говорил своим обычным тоном, мешая фразы из текста с собственными словами. Линдт был уверен, что ошибки намеренны; впрочем, он допускал возможность того, что Гарден просто забыл реплику. — Убийства и разоблачения, общие и частные, развязки как внезапные, так и неумолимые, мелодрамы с переодеванием на всех уровнях, включая философский. Мы вводим вас в мир интриги и иллюзии…  
Он все говорил и говорил, сбивался с речи Актера на собственные интонации и вовсе вылетал из нужной эпохи и атмосферы, но Линдт его не прерывал. Говорить Гарден мог бесконечно, но во всех его речах обычно прятались многочисленные скрытые, полускрытые, прикрытые и неприкрытые смыслы.  
Или не прятались, а он попросту нес чепуху и приправлял ее красивыми именами и цитатами.  
Такое бывало нередко — все зависело исключительно от настроения Гардена.  
— А теперь, сэр, представьте, — он отошел от центра сцены и заговорщицки понизил голос. — Представьте, сэр! Ваши братья, ваши уважаемые братья, ваши милые сестры, сэр, ваши славные племянники и чудесные племянницы, — представьте, что однажды им всем придется поучаствовать в каком-то представлении! Яд в ухо, призрак на дворцовой площади, заговоры, ложь и заговоры, пронизывающие ваш дом, и финал — финал предсказуем, синьор Линдт! — он не то оговорился и впервые назвал его по имени случайно, не то сделал это намеренно. — Это ведь трагедия, о, а чем может закончиться такая великая трагедия!  
Освещение сцены менялось от одного слова к другому. Мерное зеленое свечение сменялось инфернальным кроваво-красным пламенем, пугающим черным дымом, тихими и громкими криками и стонами ужаса вдалеке. Сотни воображаемых синьоров и синьор замерли, цепко следя и ловя каждое слово.  
Гарден сделал паузу и внимательно посмотрел на Линдта. Чуть подождав, он ободряюще кивнул и махнул рукой, предлагая ему ответить.  
— Все умрут, — коротко отозвался Линдт. Это было очевидно. — Вы собираетесь угрожать моей семье, синьор Ферреро? Полагаю, тогда умрут действительно _все._  
Гарден рассмеялся. Красиво, легко, сняв одним движением шляпу и запрокинув голову. У него был потрясающий смех, и Линдт невольно прикрыл глаза.  
Посерьезнел Гарден так же резко, как начал смеяться.  
— Теперь угрожаете мне уже вы, синьор Линдт, — он смотрел прямо, не отводя взгляда. — Вы знаете, какие сейчас времена.  
— Никакие, — согласился Линдт. Гарден вновь вернулся к тексту, и оставалось только предполагать, что будет дальше.  
— Вот именно что, — Гарден просиял. — Никакие, синьор Линдт. Опасные, синьор Линдт. Страшные, синьор Линдт… Я вам вовсе не угрожаю, Мадонны ради, не подумайте! Я хочу вам помочь, — он чуть улыбнулся, и воображаемая публика зааплодировала и синхронно издала умильный вздох.  
— Всякое может случиться, синьор Линдт, ведь в финале — все будет одно, и… — Гарден глубоко вздохнул. — Вы ведь знаете главный закон. Кровь, любовь и риторика. Я могу вам предложить кровь и риторику без любви, или кровь и риторику без любви; но я не могу дать вам любовь и риторику без крови. Кровь обязательна, сэр, — все это, в общем, кровь, знаете ли.  
Последние слова он произнес четко по тексту. Тихая музыка начинала постепенно приближаться к кульминации, следовательно, развязка была близка.  
Развязка, где без крови никак.  
— Что вы думаете об этом, синьор Линдт? — заботливо поинтересовался Гарден и отвесил очередной поклон.  
— В риторике я не сомневаюсь, — Линдт позволил себе едва уловимо усмехнуться. — Этого вдоволь. О крови мы, я полагаю, еще поговорим, а третий пункт… — он сделал паузу.  
Реакция Гардена превзошла все его ожидания.  
— Что вы, синьор Линдт! — возмущенно воскликнул он и вскинулся, выдернул одним движением из ножен шпагу. — Я вас люблю, и сорок тысяч братьев всем множеством своей любви не уравнялись бы со мной!  
Он отошел в сторону и замер, приняв вид оскорбленной невинности.  
— Тогда вернемся к крови, — миролюбиво предложил Линдт. Признание его не впечатлило — Гарден признавался ему сотни раз чужими словами, но ни разу — своими. — Вы говорили о моей семье. Что вы подразумевали?  
— Правдиво только то, что принимается за правдивое, — Гарден обернулся и сразу повеселел. — Я предлагаю вам сделку, синьор Линдт. Вы пройдете со мной сквозь занимательное приключение, а я — всеми своими силами, синьор Линдт! — поспособствую тому, чтобы ваши уважаемые братья, милые сестры и славные племянники и племянницы были в полном порядке. Я только о том, чтобы им не снились дурные сны, разумеется, только об этом, — он обезоруживающе улыбнулся.  
— И что же… за приключение? — Линдт помедлил. Музыка набирала обороты, цветные пятна света мелькали перед глазами все быстрее. — Подробнее, синьор Ферреро.  
— Финал, синьор Линдт, он самый, — вздохнул Гарден. — Гамлет мертв, мертв Лаэрт, мертва Гертруда, Офелия, мертв Клавдий… Розенкранц и Гильденстерн мертвы, синьор Линдт. Все мертвы, или умрут довольно скоро.  
Линдт прищурился. Мертв он, мертвы его братья, сестры, кузены, кузины, племянники и племянницы. Незавидная участь.  
— Поэтому предлагаю вам немного подкорректировать историю, — Гарден легко спрыгнул со сцены и подошел опасно близко к первому ряду, к креслу Линдта. — Что думаете, синьор Линдт? Всего лишь одно приключение, и…  
Он не договорил. Вместо этого он отбросил в сторону свою причудливую шляпу и вложил шпагу обратно в ножны; протянул ладонь к лицу Линдта и коснулся его щеки.  
— Вы ведь согласны, — тихо проронил он и мягко скользнул пальцами по его скуле. — Просто скажите «да».  
Воображаемая публика затихла. Все ждали ответа Линдта — положительного или отрицательного, чтобы облегченно вздохнуть или вскрикнуть в ужасе.  
Их ожидания Линдт оправдал.  
— Согласен, синьор Ферреро, — он поднялся со своего места, и по залу прокатился тот самый облегченный вздох.  
В тот же миг роскошное и помпезное помещение театра начало таять. Сусальное золото и лепнину на стенах сменяли редкие сосны и ели, пышный ковер под ногами стал мягким грунтом под слоем прошлогодней хвои, а высокие потолки и хрустальные люстры сменило чистое голубовато-серое небо.  
Они с Гарденом стояли посреди всего этого, одетые в странную и непривычную одежду прошедших эпох, а рядом тихо ржали кони.  
Гарден улыбнулся и вытащил из своего кошелька тяжелую золотую монету.  
— Сыграем в орлянку, синьор Линдт?


End file.
